The 11 Kids of the Elemental Nations
by Excalibur13
Summary: 11 kids, two from each Elemental Nation, have intertwined destinies. When 2 others appear out of nowhere, asking for help, they find themselves in an epic adventure. On the way, they discover friendship, trust, and a few new species. My 2nd FanFic! R
1. Chapter 1

Characters  
Aero- a 13-year-old girl with silvery hair and silver eyes. Bonded to Dark Moon, a male red-tailed hawk. Homeland: Sky Kingdoms

Sky Rider- a 15-year-old boy with silver hair and sky blue eyes. Bonded to Wind Song, a female golden eagle. Homeland: Sky Kingdoms

Flicker- a 13-year-old girl with bright red hair and grey eyes. Bonded to Fire Storm, a male Bengal tiger. Homeland: Fire Clans

Spark Fire- a 14-year-old boy with red hair and dark grey eyes. Bonded to Flare, female Bengal tiger. Homeland: Fire Clans

Aqua- a 13-year-old girl with white hair and ocean blue eyes. Bonded to Streamer, a female river otter. Homeland: Tribes of the Ocean 

River Runner- a 15-year-old boy with white hair and icy-blue eyes. Bonded to Delta, a male river otter. Homeland: Tribes of the Ocean

Forresta- a 13-year-old girl with sandy-blond hair and bright green eyes. Bonded to Stone Drop, a female silver wolf. Homeland: Earthen Cities

Cave Digger- a 15-year-old with brown hair and dark green eyes. Bonded to Tunneler, a male mountain lion. Homeland: Earthen Cities

Wolf Spirit- a 13-year-old girl with smoky-grey hair and green eyes, flecked with blue and white. Bonded to Shadow and Echo, a black wolf and a white she-wolf. Homeland: in a small nomad group

Tiger Strike- a 14-year-old boy with black hair and gold eyes. Bonded to Willow and Night, a silver female leopard and a male black panther. Homeland: in a small nomad group

Lion Song- a 14-year-old boy with black hair and gold eyes, flecked with green. Bonded to Moon and Sun, a female white tiger and a male lion. Homeland: in a small nomad group

Prologue

Aero sat on a lone cloud, letting it drift away from the Sky Kingdoms. She floated aimlessly in the sea of air, the bright midday sun shining overhead. She watched the earth pass by lazily below her. She saw the green forests reaching toward the sun's rays and the blue lakes that reflected its shine, creating a glare too painful to look at.

Aero looked to the north, to the forests and mountains of the Earthen Cities. She glanced east toward the Tribes of the Ocean, who lived by the sea. Swinging west, she stared out to the Fire Clans, the red-haired, ambitious, people who lived in the hot deserts. Finally, as she returned to the south, she looked over her own land, the Sky Kingdoms. Its beautiful, gleaming, crystal cities floating on clouds, watching the land below.

Aero remembered all the times, some recent, that the Earthen Cities attacked her people, trying to convince her father, Cloud Chaser, that they should rule the forests and mountains under his many kingdoms. Thinking of her father, the king, reminded her of all her responsibilities of being a princess of the Sky Kingdoms.

She sighed, turning away. She didn't want to be a princess; she never asked to be one. All she wanted was to be free, not to be controlled. Everyone expected great things from her because her father was like the greatest king in her peoples' history. She just didn't think she could be the heiress everyone wanted her to be. Why couldn't her brother, Sun Sailor, be king? He was older and wiser, and more tuned in with his powers.

Aero floated on the pure white, fluffy cloud without a thought in her head. She drifted over a large expanse of field, passing a large line of boulders on the way. She lay back and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander from her body, soaring through the air, free as a bird. In fact, she found herself looking through Dark Moon's eyes. The red-tailed hawk circled above the meadow under the Sky Kingdoms, eyeing his prey: a plump field mouse. He suddenly folded his strong wings and dove down with unearthly speed. At the last moment, he spread his feathered arms and landed on the fat brown mouse.

Aero heard a deafening screech and screamed as she sat up. Her eyes flew open and found herself drifting over the Earthen Cities territory. She fought as panic threatened to overwhelm her; she had to get home before something bad happened. Suddenly, something snaked around her ankle, wrapping it tight. She was jerked down, slipping through the floor of her cloud. She fell down to the forests below, closing her eyes and bracing herself for the impact- but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and found herself hanging upside down by one leg, staring into the sneering face of a brown-haired man. He wore a tan shirt and light brown leather shorts with dark green bands at the waist and the end of the pant legs. He had hard shields on his shins and bare feet. He had two companions, both male. Each one had a tan shirt, leather shorts or pants, and shields on their legs, just below the knees.

"Well, well, well, look at this." The first one chuckled, "If it isn't Princess Aero, from the Sky Kingdoms. Did your daddy send you over to give up your land territory?"

"No, Cave Digger, he didn't." she retorted coldly, glaring at the fuzzy-headed prince she had met two days earlier when the king of the Earthen Cities had visited her father to negotiate the land under the Sky Kingdoms. Cloud Chaser had refused, of course, saying that even though his people didn't live down there, they still needed the area to hunt.  
"Then why are you here?" Cave Digger asked, as though he could care less.  
"I was seeing where my hawk was. I didn't see where I was at." Aero apologized evasively. "Now I would much appreciate it if you let me down. It's very uncomfortable upside down."

"Fine." He motioned to one of his companions, a young boy with light brown hair. The boy loosened the trap and Aero fell hard on her back. As she sat up, Cave Digger's friends grabbed her and hauled her to her feet.

"Bring her." The prince ordered, starting through the undergrowth. No matter how hard she struggled, Aero just wasn't strong enough, and her light frame and naturally lithe body didn't help. Those facts made it very easy to pick her up by the underarms and carry her. She kicked and picked gravity increasing so she'd too heavy. Unfortunately, she couldn't do that, so she resorted to trying to fly away. Her captors only held her down. She finally gave in and reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged to Earthen Cities.  
Aero hated the forest; she kept tripping over brambles and ivy tendrils. She groaned as another thorn bush scraped her ankle, sending shots of stinging pain up her leg. The transparent strips of cloth around her legs (below her knees) tore and ripped as brambles pulled at them, but they stayed on.  
"Hurry up! We're almost there." One of the strangers pushed her into a mass of ferns. When she emerged on the other side, she saw a city. It was carved into the side of a large hill, surrounded by houses and other buildings built in trees. People hurried about, tending to their daily things. A small crowd of children gathered around and stared at her with large curious brown and green eyes. They threw a flurry of questions at her and Cave Digger.

"Where'd she come from?" a strong-looking boy asked, gazing at her even though he was addressing the prince.

"She is from the Sky Kingdoms, but we found her spying on us." Cave Digger answered.

Aero, though restrained by two stronger strangers, hurled herself at the lying prince, shouting her protests in his face. The surrounding children scrambled in fright as she struggled from her captors grip. The two boys kept her under control as she unleashed her fury. The air around her picked up into a fierce whirlwind, swirling around her and the two strangers, causing all that were near her to leap for safety. The young children who had stood in front of her fearlessly now ran around, screaming in terror.

Aero felt the energy drain from her and the wind died down, until it was merely a light breeze. Cave Digger, shielding his face with his hands, now turned to face the young ones, who were cautiously approaching her with wide, terrified eyes.

"And that's what could happen if you enrage an air-user. Keep that in mind when you train." The prince told them, beckoning his companions to follow. He strode toward the hill, entering a large building carved into the side. Aero was dragged in after him, following exhaustedly.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to my father." Cave Digger replied curtly, walking faster down the hall.

Feared tightened in Aero's stomach, making her stumble over her own feet. Odd, she thought. She was always light and sure on her feet, never tripping.

They walked through the large, bejeweled double-doors at the end of the hall. Inside, a large room swept away from them, large carved columns set every seven or eight feet. At the end of the room, a tall man with brown hair sat on a throne of gold and silver, rubies, diamonds, and topaz set in the arms and front legs of the royal chair. The king, Aero remembered from when he visited a few days earlier, stood and strode toward them.

"Well," the man said, "A guest, I presume. And none other than the Princess Aero of the Sky Kingdoms! What a surprise that you would visit so soon after… my talk with your father. He seemed so hostile."

"And with good reason." Aero hissed. "The forests under the Sky Kingdoms are not to be given away like trinket. We may not live there, but we must hunt." She glared at the king.

Cave Digger cut in. "She is no guest, father." The fuzzyheaded boy said. "I found her spying on our people while I was- ow!"

Aero quickly pulled her foot close as the prince to bent to clutch his knee. She had kicked him and now stared defiantly at the king. "I'll have you know that I was merely testing the bond between myself and Dark Moon, my bonded. When I came to my senses, I found myself floating over your territory. I was going to leave as soon as possible, but your son caught me in a trap and dragged me here. He's been poisoning the minds of children, giving them the wrong idea about my people." She finished with glared at Cave Digger, who stood.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" The prince snarled, glancing between her and his father.

The king sighed heavily. "I have enough to worry about right now. Cave Digger, I trust you'll do the right thing. This will be your assignment as a prince." He declared.

"As you wish, father." The boy bowed and led Aero out of the throne room.

Outside, he turned and glared at her. "How 'bout you stay for the night; I'll give you a nice cozy prison cell to sleep in. It'll be a home away from home."

"I thank you for the offer, but I must get back to my people." Aero replied curtly.

"I think you are mistaken," Cave Digger said, faking a polite tone. "It wasn't an offer." He grabbed her shoulder and hauled her to a wooden structured, like a cell with tree branch bars. He shoved her inside and locked the door behind her. She rushed at the door, slamming it hard with her shoulder- nothing happened. She tried repeatedly, but still nothing happened. She shook the bars; they were set firmly.

"Let me out!" she screeched, staring out at the people hurrying by. "Let me out!"

A small crowd of children gathered in front of her cell, staring through the bars at her. "Why did Prince Cave Digger put you in there?" one asked, she had curly brown hair.  
"Because she was spying on us!" Aero recognized the strong boy from earlier. The younger girl looked back to her.

"I was not spying." Aero retorted lightly. "I did not notice where I was until it was too late."

The children stared at her like she was an alien. She sat down on the ground near the bars. The curly-haired girl stepped forward on tentative feet, reaching out to touch the torn transparent cloth that hung from Aero's leg. She allowed the girl to feel it, look it over, and lay it down gently. Even then, she gazed at the tattered cloth in awe.

Aero tore the see-through cloth from the black band to which it was sewn and held it out to the girl, who took it cautiously.

"Thank you." The curly-haired girl whispered, clutching the fabric closely.

"I have plenty more." For some reason, she found a fondness for the young one.

The boy who had spoken earlier tried to take it from the girl, who was smaller than he was. "Don't take gifts from the enemy. What if it's poisoned."

The brown-haired girl held the cloth away from his grasp, but looked fearfully at it.

"I assure you, it is not harmful in any way." Aero promised.

The girl sighed, looking relieved. She drifted away from the group, staring at the fabric adoringly.

Aero decided to try a few simple air tricks she knew to impress the children. Maybe they would get her out of the cell. Either way, she was bored and needed something to do.

She held her left hand flat, breathing lightly over her palm. Instantly, a tiny tornado kicked up and swirled around on her hand. The kids stared at the whirlwind warily, the little girl rejoining the group. Aero swept her right hand through the tornado and it disappeared. She then levitated, hovering cross-legged over the ground. The children responded to the trick with a chorus of oohs and aahs. Still floating, Aero whipped small, harmless blasts of air around the children, making them brace for a large impact. She laughed at their relieved and surprised faces when they found that nothing happened.

"I thought the air-users were dangerous and mean…" a young boy spoke up, sandy-brown hair framing his tanned face.

Aero smiled gently down at the boy. "Not at all. We know how to control our emotions, but we do know how to let them out through our powers."

"Oh…. I didn't know."

"Hey, no worries. I'm not offended." She reassured him.

"If you don't mind me asking," began the little girl who she had given the cloth to, "What does the Sky Kingdoms look like?"

"It's beautiful. The cities are made of crystals, though mainly diamond and sapphire. The parks are completely created from topaz. The battle arena is an emerald building, open air of course. With no roof, the arena helps my people harness their power. Most houses are made of ruby and they look amazing at sunset. The Sky Kingdoms are very colorful." Aero replied, remembering the gorgeous crystalline city. Thinking about her home made her miss it terribly, and she had to fight back the tears.

The children stared in awe as they pictured the kingdoms in their heads.

Aero sat back and closed her eyes as the group scattered when Cave Digger stalked up. "You think it's fun, don't you?" he hissed. "You think of this as a field day; your disrupting my city."

"Last time I checked, your father was still alive." She responded without opening her eyes. "This can't be your city unless the king dies, since you're just a prince."

"Well, I'm the one that locked you in prison."

"Yes, and I don't appreciate that much." She said, "You know my father's will come here when I don't return home this evening. The Earthen Cities will be the first place he'll check. Maybe it's because of the fight he had with your father that will set his mind on this city. Or not, I really don't care."

"My people will meet your father with an army so great, he'll change his primitive little mind and go home." Cave Digger growled.

"My father is not primitive!" she snarled, then stopped. "You really think he'll come without a fighting force? He will not stop until I am safe in the Sky Kingdoms."

"We'll see, Princess." He backed away, melting into the crowd of people.

"Yes, we will." Aero whispered when he had gone. A single, wisp of wind blow through the city. She listened closely and heard her father's voice in the breeze.

"I'm coming, Aero. Answer me if you're there." It breathed.

Recalling the lesson on wind whispering, she sent a message back to her father, "I am here, in the prison in Earthen Cities. Be careful; Cave Digger will meet your arrival with a fight. Dark Moon will show you the way." Then she called her red-tailed hawk, telling him to lead the king to the city. In her mind, she felt him change directions and head for her father.

Now all I have to do is wait, she told herself.

Chapter 1

Wolf Spirit ran through the undergrowth, dodging brambles and leaping over ivy tendrils. The rabbit bounded under a thorn bush, she wouldn't let it get away. She had chased the furry creature for hours on end, tracking it through the forest.

She wasn't even supposed to be here; the nomad group she lived with was currently hiding in the Earthen Cities' territory. They had traveled too long to get here and they weren't going to leave after only a month. The Earthen people had not found out they were living in the forest, but they had suspected something was stealing their prey. She had to be careful around this part.

Wolf Spirit dug under the bush, ignoring the thorns that scratched at her face and arms as she tried to get at her next meal. She had starved for too long, her frame growing thin and scrawny. She snapped the low branches off the bush and tried to crawl under it. She felt around for the rabbit, but she didn't come across the furry lump. She wiggled in farther and, without warning, something kicked her in the face. She recoiled out of the bush and held a hand to her face, jerking it away when she felt a wet substance. The little beast had left a gash on her forehead.

Thinking quickly, Wolf Spirit cut the bottom of her pant leg off with her knife and tied it around her head. She pulled her white Birchwood bow out of its case, which was strapped to her back, and strung an arrow from her quiver, also across her back. She froze for a split second and then released the shot. Satisfied with the screech that emanated from the bush, she crawled back under, grabbing the dead creature by its leg. She made sure it was lifeless before she tied its hind legs together and slung it across her shoulder and moving on.

Wolf Spirit had to hunt as much as she could before returning to her home. As she rounded a bramble thicket, she came face-to-face with a startled deer. He jumped back and then charged, his antlers low. Wolf Spirit leaped out of the way, landing on her knees, and grabbed her bow again. Before she could string an arrow, the stag was on her. She screamed and held up her left wrist, her protection amulet surrounding her in a silver orb. The deer slammed headfirst into the shield- and bounced off harmlessly.

Wolf Spirit's defensive bubble melted away and she crawled over to the motionless deer. She cautiously laid her hand on the back of the deer's neck, feeling the vertebrae. The stag had broken his neck. Her village would eat well tonight! She just wished that the deer had not died like that; she wished she could have caused the poor creature less pain in his final moments. But what was done was done; she dragged the lifeless body back toward her temporary home.

A tingle of fear ran up Wolf Spirit's back as a cold object was placed at the nape of her neck.

"Drop everything." Ordered a rough voice behind her, pressing the flat of the blade into the back of her neck.

Wolf Spirit obediently released the deer and laid the rabbit on the ground next to the stag.

"Everything." The voice stated, pushing the blade harder. Wolf Spirit immediately unstrapped her bow and quiver and put them down on top of the dead deer. "Put your hands in the air, kid. And no tricks."

Wolf Spirit raised her hands and slowly stood up. She turned to see a brown-haired boy who looked only a few years older than was; he was flanked by a younger girl with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes.

The boy smiled. "What do we have here? A thief? What do you think, Forresta?"

"It seems we have found our prey stealer, Tunnel Finder." The girl replied, looking Wolf Spirit over. "You were always my smartest brother."

"I'm your only brother." Tunnel Finder laughed, beckoning to Wolf Spirit. She tentatively stepped forward, trying to ignore the knife held at her throat. The boy inspected her closely. "A little thin aren't you?" he remarked. "From that nomad group that wanders the woods, am I correct?"

"It depends." She spoke evasively.

"The answer will come in time, I suppose." Tunnel Finder said.

Wolf Spirit dared glance back at her bow and arrow. If she could only get her weapons and the rabbit, she could make a break for home.

"I think you'll find the Earthen Cities to your liking, kid." The boy told her.

This was her chance! Wolf Spirit leaped back, swung around, and grabbed her bow and arrows. Before taking off, she took the rabbit's rope. Running as fast as her skinny legs could take her, Wolf Spirit charged through the undergrowth, the rabbit flopping limply at her back. She hurled herself over a fallen tree, landing wobbly but still keeping her footing. If she could only reach the village, her people would protect her. Then she remembered her protection amulet: the teardrop-shaped chunk of pure, shining silver that hung from a black chain bracelet with a long, bright red leather strip interwoven into it. She could not use that now, the two would capture her and lock her up for good.

Wolf Spirit focused on finding her village again, streaming through the woods with as much speed as she could muster. She picked up the pace as she passed the fallen birch that had a flower carved onto the trunk, leaping over the log. She could see some of her people running back and forth. She couldn't lead those Earthen kids into camp! She had to do something, quick.

Shadow, Echo! Help! Wolf Spirit sent a telepathic message through the forest, calling to her bonded animals. Suddenly, a large black wolf leaped out of the bushes in front of her, his dark eyes gleaming. A smaller white she-wolf jumped out behind him, her unseeing white eyes glancing around fiercely. Shadow and Echo stalked toward her.

We heard your call, huntress. Shadow spoke telepathically.

"Yes, I need-"

Tunnel Finder and Forresta burst through the undergrowth.

"-help." She finished. Shadow, powerful but thin, dove straight for Forresta, knocking the girl flat on her back. She stared up at the gleaming black eyes with unmasked fear. Tunnel Finder leaped for the black wolf, but Echo, lithe but bone-skinny, barreled into him. The boy, since he was caught off guard in midair, hit the ground at an angle.

"Chase them far away from here!" Wolf Spirit said, hurling through the ferns and bracken. She pushed into the village, a group of people living in the trees around a clearing in the forest inhabited by the Earthen Cities.

"Tiger Strike, Lion Song!" she called, dropping the rabbit by Ivy, the Healer and her sister.

The two black-haired twins came up to her. "What's wrong?" Tiger Strike asked. They both hurtled into the woods when she told them.

Wolf Spirit dropped to her knees, exhausted. She listened to the sounds of the fight that was probably taking that very moment. Though starvation had lightened her to the point of protruding ribs, her senses were as strong as usual.

Tiger Strike and Lion Song soon returned with the Earthen kids in hand. They tied the two to a tree and left them, ignoring their protests.

"Let us go!" Forresta shrieked, struggling with her bonds.

"Untie us this instant!" Tunnel Finder shouted.

Tiger Strike appeared at Wolf Spirit's side, helping her to her feet. "Come on. You'll be more comfortable in the trees. Roc chicks patrol this area, looking for human prey." He pushed her up the nearest tree. Wolf Spirit gazed at him from a low branch, watching him cross the clearing.

As if he had summoned them, a huge shadow flew across the meadow.

"Roc!" Wolf Spirit screamed, but it was too late. As Tiger Strike looked up, the Roc chick was on him. Large as a tree, the hawk-like bird swooped down and, talons extended, grabbed the black-haired boy before he could dodge out of the way. The Roc took off into the sky, taking a Tiger Strike with it.

Wolf Spirit strung an arrow and aimed for the huge birds head. The shot came too late, falling short of the winged beast entirely. She watched helplessly as the Roc shrunk it was no more than a black speck in the blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolf Spirit broke down into tears as her friend disappeared into the sky. She couldn't stop the water that flowed down her cheeks. Lion Song crouched down next to her and tried to comfort her, but nothing he said worked. Soon, he too was shedding tears at the loss of his brother. They sat there, side-by-side, crying for what seemed like eternity.

When darkness arrived in the makeshift village, Lion Song got to his feet and helped Wolf Spirit up as well. "We must get some rest." He breathed. "Crying about it will only drain our energy."

"But Tiger Strike could still be alive." Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she tried to speak while fighting back more tears. "We have to go find him."

"He would be dead before we got there." Lion Song almost yelled, "And even if he were alive, how the two of us take down a Roc? It's madness."

"Only if you believe it is." Wolf Spirit whispered, then an idea struck her. "What if we traveled to the four Elemental Nations and get help!"

"Now you've gone mad." Lion Song told her flatly. "Nobody would help us. They don't even know we exist."

"We have to try." She stated determinedly, "If there was even the slightest of chances, wouldn't you take it and get your brother back?"

"Of course I would." He replied.

A smile crossed her face. "Good. Then you'll accompany me."

Lion Song sighed. "Since I know I won't win the rest of this discussion, fine. I'll come with you."

Wolf Spirit gave a jump of excitement before hugging the black-haired boy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated, then grabbed her bow and quiver. "Come on, we need to get a few things before we start."

"Right." Lion Song nodded. "I'll get my bow and my knife."

"Okay, I'll pack some food and we'll meet at the edge of the forest."

At that, they split up. Wolf Spirit raced off to wrap up some dried meat and fruit. After doing so, she slung her Birchwood bow, carved white quiver full of arrows across her back, and her dagger, heading for the woods. Lion Song was already waiting for her, greeting her as she arrived.

Wolf Spirit telepathically called to Shadow and Echo, while her companion copied her. His bonded animals leaped out in front of them: Sun, a lion, and Moon, a white tiger. Shadow and Echo joined them a few moments later and the group set off.

"Wait!" Wolf Spirit stopped, realizing something. "What about the two kids from the Earthen Cities?"

Lion Song shrugged. "What about them?"

"Shouldn't we take them with us?"

"Why? Do you want to get us killed?" he asked sharply, tensing.

"No, but maybe they can help us." She tried to stay calm.

Her black-haired companion relaxed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Maybe you're right, they could help us."

They turned back, leaving everything but Lion Song's knife in a pile guarded by Shadow, Echo, Sun, and Moon. They raced back to camp, heading straight for the prisoners.

Lion Song kneeled down in front of the two, causing Forresta to watch them warily. "This isn't easy to say," the black-haired boy began, "But we need your help getting my brother back."

"He's dead by now." Tunnel Finder spat. "Give up."

Lion Song tensed, clenching his fists. Wolf Spirit laid her hand on his shoulder and spoke to the brown-haired boy, "Either you help us or you stay here and rot."

Forresta answered before her brother could, "We'll help."

"What!" Tunnel Finder exclaimed, staring incredulously at his sister. He nudged her, "What are you doing?"

She ignored him, "We'll help, now untie us." She held her bonds out to Lion Song, who cut them.

"Remember," he muttered to Wolf Spirit. "This was your idea."

"I know." She mumbled back sharply, helping to untie Tunnel Finder's ropes. After they were finished she told them her proposition, "We need to get help from the Earthen Cities and the other Nations. I know you two can help with your own Nation at least."

Forresta nodded, "Okay, but after that, you're on your own."

"I wouldn't ask any more from you."

Lion Song led them out of the village and into the forest, stopping to pick up his brown oak bow and quiver of arrows. Wolf Spirit grabbed the bag of dried meat and fruit, her white birch bow and quiver of arrows, and her dagger before pushing through the undergrowth. Shadow and Echo followed with Sun and Moon.

Forresta walked next to her, glancing down at her dagger, "That's a beautiful knife you got there." She admired, pointing vaguely at the ivory handle. "Where'd you get it?"

Wolf Spirit unsheathed her most precious possession and held it up so that the handle was exposed. "I made it." She began. She ran her fingers lightly over the handle, continuing, "Everywhere my people have moved, I've taken a material from each place and added it as some part of this dagger."

She showed Forresta the knife, "The handle is made of the ivory from an elephant's tusk when we stopped in a large plain. That small red stone in the center of the handle is from some ancient-looking medicine man. He said it has special powers or something. The blade is pure silver, a gift from an abandoned mine we sheltered in by mistake. For fun, I carved a dragon into the blade and filled in the grooves with molten tar."

"Wow." Forresta stated. "You must have worked really hard on that. How long did it take you to finish it?"

"Almost a year, I think." Wolf Spirit answered. "Maybe less."

"Man, I'd hate to keep moving around like that."

"I'm used it." She shrugged dismissively.

Forresta changed the subject, "So, what does this friend of yours mean to you?"

"What?" she felt confused.

"The one who got carried away by the Roc. What does he mean to you?"

"Tiger Strike's a super loyal friend." Wolf Spirit began, "And he cares about me. He's always there when I need him, whether I'm in a fight or if I just need comfort. I've not thought about it much, but I know I probably couldn't live without him."

"I think you have a crush on him."

"What!" she exclaimed, "Tiger Strike? No! I mean, so we've known each other for like ever, but that doesn't mean…"

"It kind of does. Sometimes, anyway."

They walked on in silence, Tunnel Finder leading now. Eventually, they emerged into clearing, bustling with activity.

A fuzzyheaded boy about their age strode up to them. "Forresta!" he exclaimed, relieved. He hugged the blonde-haired girl, "I'm so glad- what's this?" he inspected a nervous Wolf Spirit. "More prisoners?" he sighed. "Well, go lock them up with the other."

"Cave Digger, they aren't- what other?" it was Forresta's turn to be suspicious.

"Just a Sky Kingdom spy." He shrugged.

"Who?" she pressed.

"Aero…."

"The princess!" Forresta exclaimed. "What are you thinking?"

"She's my prisoner!" he reminded the girl that only moments ago he seemed ready to burst with relief when he saw her. "I caught her in Earthen City territory!"

"Take us to her." Lion Song demanded, stepping forward.

Cave Digger snorted. "Who are you?"

"My friend and I are gathering help to fight a Roc chick that flew off with our friend." The black-haired boy explained.

"And what might you and your friend's names be?" he eyed them with curiousity.

"I am Lion Song. This is Wolf Spirit."

"Such peculiar names." Cave Digger commented.

"We need your help, sir." Wolf Spirit cut in.

"Ah, yes. To fight a Roc…" he thought out loud. "I'm afraid I can't help you there."

"Well, I'm going." Everyone stared at Forresta as she spoke. "I'm curious to see how this ends. Besides, I'm up for an adventure."

Tunnel Finder managed to stammer, "Y-you can't be serious. What would mom and dad say?"

"They'll be fine, they have you. And besides, it's not like I'll never come back."

"Then I'm coming with you." All eyes turned Cave Digger. "You'll need my experience. Now for the princess. Follow me."

Wolf Spirit hurried after the fuzzyheaded boy to a wooden cage. Inside sat a girl, eyes closed, with silver hair and ghostly-pale skin. She wore a white wrap-around shirt and white shorts with torn transparent cloths around her legs (hanging just above her knees) and arms.

As the group neared, the girl showed her silver eyes and glared at Cave Digger. She moved closer, into a ray of sunlight. Her eyes glinted like the blade of a dagger when the sunshine hit them and her hair flowed like quicksilver, draping over her right shoulder.

"Are you here to get me out?" she asked Wolf Spirit, who had come up to the bars.

"I need your help." She replied. "If you agree to accompany us, you'll be set free."

"What do you need assistance with?" the silver-haired girl questioned suspiciously.

"A Roc carried off my brother." Lion Song answered before Wolf Spirit could. "Will you help us or not?"

Aero thought for a while before finally answering, "Yeah, sure. I know the skies like the back of my hand."

"Good. Thanks." Wolf Spirit told her as Cave Digger grudgingly unlocked the cell door. Aero gracefully and light-footedly stepped out- and kicked the fuzzyheaded boy right in the stomach. He fell back, leaped to his feet, and assumed a fighting stance, but his opponent had lost interest.

"When are we going?" Aero asked.

"Now, if you're ready." Lion Song answered.

"Hold on. I'm going call my friend. He'll be a lot of help." She stepped a few feet away and spread out her arms. Instantly, the wind kicked up around her. She whispered something lightly, and the breeze moved through the trees.

She returned to the group, "It should only be a few moments now."

A few minutes later, a black spec appeared in the sky, but it was too small to be a Roc. As it flew closer, Wolf Spirit realized it was a boy. He finally landed in front of them. He had shoulder-length silver hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless white shirt, white shorts, and a transparent cloth that draped over one shoulder (it was like a short shirt split down the middle at an angle). A black headband wrapped around his head, matching the black band on Aero's forehead. Like the girl, he was thinly built, but not skinny, and had extremely pale skin.

"Sky Rider!" Aero ran to meet the nervous blue-eyed boy, embracing him tightly. His uncertain expression faded to be replaced with a look of relief as he hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He murmured joyfully. "I got your call and came as soon as I heard."

"I knew you would." She whispered, pulling away. "I also sent word to my father not to look for me. I told him I was going on a quest in search for a boy who was carried off by a Roc."

"Right, a Roc. A human killer. Death from the sky. Big, beastly bird with a license to kill." Sky Rider stated, as thought trying to make a point. "How do we even know this kid is still alive?"

"Hope." Wolf Spirit told him simply.

"Okay…" he brightened, "When do we start?"

"We need to travel through the Fire Clans territory." Lion Song replied, "That's where I saw the Roc go."

"Good. Enemy lines, here we come." Cave Digger muttered.

"Let's move out!" Wolf Spirit called, leading the group into the forest.

"We're going the wrong way, you know." Cave Digger called up from the back of the group. "The Fire Clans are the other way."

"Great, now you tell us." Lion Song growled. The group was surrounded by people from the Tribes of the Ocean. Two, a boy and a girl, were about their age, while the other four were older.

"What are you doing here?" one of the older men demanded. Shadow growled at him, Echo beside him, snarling.

"We are traveling to the Fire Clans, but we must have gone the wrong way." Wolf Spirit spoke nervously.

"No, 'ya think!" the younger boy exclaimed sarcastically.

"We're sorry for disturbing your patrol," Cave Digger apologized, "We'll be on our way now." He took a step toward the woods, only to be barred by a spear of ice, created by the younger girl. Sun roared at her, making her shift nervously, fear fighting for a position in her eyes.

"Go ahead, leave." One of the men ordered. "But never come back."

"We are grateful for your generosity." Aero thanked, glaring at the fuzzyheaded prince. She led the group out of the clearing, away from the Ocean Tribe people.

Night had fallen as Aqua snuck through the underbrush, River Runner in front of her. Snow Stream had told them to follow the group of kids. Two were from the Earthen Cities and two were from the Sky Kingdoms, but the other two were unknown to her.

River Runner signaled for her to stop. Aqua crouched under the arching fronds of a fern, hidden from view. She could hear the voices of the group they were tracking and could see the light from their campfire, but she dare not crawl closer to make out what they were saying. She sat there, until her companion joined under the fern.

"They've camped for the night." He breathed, whipping his head around as a female voice spoke, "Someone's out there. I can sense them."

Fear squirmed around Aqua's stomach, making her feel sick. River Runner prepared for the worst, bracing himself as a two black shapes rose from the firelight. They moved through the undergrowth.

Sweat dripped down Aqua's neck. Then she had an idea. She created a small ball of ice and shot it as far as she could away from her and her friend. Relief crushed the fear as the shadowy figures changed direction and headed over to the commotion.

Aqua slept fitfully that night, waking when River Runner shook her. They followed the group for most of the day, until their good fortunes changed.

Aqua was slinking in and out of the shadows, stalking low to the ground. She couldn't see the kids, but she could hear them. Once their shapes appeared on the other side of a bush, she hid. They continued forward, and she followed. River Runner was somewhere to her left; she knew he was crouching down to avoid being spotted. Aqua kept following, silently creeping up on them.

Suddenly, something- or someone for that matter- grabbed her and threw her forward. She landed with a thud on her face, scattering dust as she coughed. A hand gripped the nape of her neck, causing a chill to cover her body, and hauled her up. She stood captive in front of the group she was stalking. A strong arm locked around her stomach and prevented her from doing much more than trying to pry the hand off her neck, which she did.

The hand squeezed hard on her neck, causing her to grit her teeth and shut her eyes, straining against the force.

"Cave Digger, stop!" a female voice shouted. "You're hurting her!"

Aqua thought her neck would break, when the grip loosened a little. She exhaled a breath of relief- until the bushes by her and her captor rustled and a black-haired boy burst out, holding a knife up to River Runner's throat. Sweat dripped down Aqua's ice-eyed friend's forehead, but his face was creased with determination.

The boy called Cave Digger spoke. "Look at what we have here. It's the two from the Ocean Tribes."

Aqua opened her eyes wide, she wanted to scream in his face, but when her jaw dropped, nothing came out.

The black-haired boy who held River Runner captive cut in with a question, "Why did you two follow us?"

River Runner clenched his teeth and Aqua held her tongue as well, glaring defiantly the black-haired kid. He pressed the dagger into her companion's neck- but apparently pressed too hard.

Horror let itself out in a scream as Aqua ripped her neck out of Cave Digger's grasp and dashed to her friend's side. She dropped to her knees and held the white-haired boy's head in her hands. There was a deep gash in his neck and he coughed, agony wracking his body and blood spilled everywhere.

Thinking fast, Aqua thought back for a way to use her water abilities to heal River Runner. She waved her glowing blue hand over his neck, the black-haired boy was staring in horror and apologizing but she barely heard him, all she could think about was healing her friend.

As she concentrated on the wound, it miraculously closed, healing completely. At first she thought she had been too late, for River Runner was not breathing, but then he choked out a ragged gasp. Coughing and panting, he struggled to sit up.

Aqua helped him before turning to the black-haired boy. "What did you do that for!" she snarled.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He stammered.

"Why are you here in the first place?" a silver-haired girl asked calmly.

"We were sent to follow you." River Runner felt his throat, making sure that it was really healed. "It was an order, no argument."

"And we will continue to do so." Aqua put in.

"Good." A smoky-grey-haired girl spoke up, "We'll need you water-abilities."

"You are not from the Elemental Nations. Who are you?" she asked.

"Lion Song and I are from a small nomad group. Our friend, Tiger Strike, has been carried off by a Roc and we are going to get him back." The girl replied, "My name is Wolf Spirit."

"I'm Aqua and this is River Runner."

After everyone had introduced themselves, the newly made team set off again. They now found themselves on a suddenly hot, barren desert. Soon, everyone was dripping with sweat, Aqua and River Runner especially, for the sun's heat had penetrated their low temperature bodies.

The rest of the day went by slowly and when night came, the temperatures dropped only slightly. However, even that felt cooler.

"I can't even imagine how the Fire Clans can live here." Cave Digger grumbled. "It's much too hot."

Wolf Spirit rolled her green eyes. "Maybe they like it that way."

"Yeah, well I don't." the fuzzyheaded prince retorted.

They stopped under the shelter of a single cactus, fanning out to sleep with their own Nation. Cave Digger and Forresta slept nearest to the cacti, while Wolf Spirit and Lion Song were a little ways off with their bonded animals. Aero and Sky Rider levitated in their sleep, resting on the other side of the cacti, and Aqua and River Runner curled up in the juice they had gotten from the cacti, letting the liquid soak into their skin.

Wolf Spirit woke to intense heat. At first, she thought it was merely hot because the sun was up. Then she realized that the sky was dark. She sat up with a start and saw that the entire group was surrounded by a ring of flames. The flickering light suddenly blazed to life, making Wolf Spirit bump into Echo as she jumped. The white wolf instantly knew something was up, snarling and sniffing the air. Everyone else woke up, too, clearly surprised at the fire that raged around them.

Two figures were on the other side of the flames, one keeping the blazes under control and the other stepping right through the fire! It was a boy about the same age range as the rest of the group. He had red hair and dark grey eyes. His shirt was half red and half grey with a bright orange belt holding up smoky-grey tights. His feet were bare(of course, everyone's were) and his expression was anything but friendly.


End file.
